


Flowers

by spaceve



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers gives Tony Stark a pleasant surprise, with the help of Natasha Romanoff, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters, places, etc. used in this story.

"Natasha, where are you taking me?" Steve begged.

Natasha was practically dragging him through a field of flowers, and he still didn't know what was happening.

"Trust me. You'll be thanking me later," she responded.

"That doesn't answer my question."

She stopped and bent down to pick a few flowers.

"These are my favorites," she said, handing the small bouquet to Steve.

"For me?" he grinned.

"No," his grin was replaced with a much more confused expression, "you have to give them to Tony."

Steve sighed, "Nat, you know I can't-"

"You can. I have faith in you. Just tell him how you feel."

"Fine, but only because you're making me."

"Well, that's what friends are for."

-

Tony looked up when Steve entered the room, hands behind his back.

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah, um…" He extended his arm, Tony gingerly taking the flowers out of his grip. "I have to give them to you."

Tony grinned, "You're blushing so much."

"Shut up." Steve averted his eyes. _I knew it would never work._

"No, it's cute." Steve looked up. "The flowers, your blush, all of it. You're cute."

Steve sighed, smiling. "Thanks. I think you're pretty cute, too."


End file.
